


I've got a bulletproof heart, you've got a hollow point smile.

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bring a box of tissues, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kid!Fic, OC death, Other, Physical Abuse, Trailer park, abuse tw, alcohol tw, alcoholic mom, rated for future violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title used to be I'm Not Okay!)</p><p>kid!Fic, Frankie/Gerard friendship. Some OC death. </p><p> </p><p>"The smell of blood and old beer, the first real thing five-year-old Gerard smells, when he wakes up..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute and angsty kid!fic Frankie/Gerard. :D Enjoy. :)

The smell of blood and old beer, the first real thing five-year-old Gerard smells, when he wakes up. The young boy silently climbs out of bed, and waddles into the trashed living room. Gerard's mother lies passed out on the couch, mouth hanging wide, drool seeping out and beer bottle in hand. The small child surveys the living area, before quietly heading for the kitchen. He pours out cereal, accidentally waking his mother.

"S-sorry mommy." Gerard says, innocently.

"S'alright." his mother replies, smiling.

As bad of a drunk as she was, she was always gentle with her boys.

"Where's your brother?!" she asks, frantically looking around.

Gerard giggles back at her, "Mikey's in his crib, ma."

The woman plops onto the couch once more, and sighs with relief.

"I guess I had a crazy night last night, 'uh?" the woman asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

Her son smiles and nods at her.

"Whatta' ya say, I take you and your brother out for some ice cream? Y'know to make up for me not being around last night?" she asks.

He nods again.

The woman gathers her things, grabs her boys and heads out the door.

As the group heads out of the small trailer, a young, raven-haired boy, catches Gerard's eye.

'New neighbors.' he guesses.

He's right.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errgghhh. Time for sadness!

Gerard takes his mothers hand, as she carries Mikey and, they all enter the restaurant.

"Go take a seat with your brother, and I'll go order for us." his mother says.

He grabs his little brother and sits down, out of view of the cashier counter.

"You're so cute, Mike-Mike." Gerard says, cooing over his baby brother. "One day, you're gonna be big

and strong and, I'm gonna teach you how to play football and jacks and other stuff."

He smiles at his brother.

All of a sudden, a man wearing a black mask, who's carrying a handgun, runs over to the cashier

counter.

"EMPTY THE REGISTER!" the man shouts, hands shaky as he points the gun around frantically.

Gerard gets scared. He grabs his little brother and hides under the table, slowly stroking the baby's head to keep him quiet.

"YOU!" the man shouts, at Gerard's mother.

The man suddenly grabs her by the arm and points a gun at her head.

"NOW LISTEN HERE! IF I DON'T GET WHAT I ASK FOR, SHE GETS IT. RIGHT'EN THE HEAD!" he

shouts.

With one swift kick, Gerard's mother knocks the man's feet out from under him. The gun falls to the

floor, and Ms. Way scrambles toward her children.

The robber slides around and grabs the gun. Still lying on the ground, the man lifts the gun, and begins

shooting in her direction.

Gerard's hopeful smile soon fades, as he sees his mother suddenly stop walking, dark red staining the

front of her dress. Ms. Way falls to the ground. The cowardly robber drops the gun, and runs out of the

store, police sirens blaring in the distance.

Everyone stays silent for a few moments. Finally, the silence is broken, by a very frightened Gerard's

sobbing.

The cashier, a young girl, runs over to the pair of boys, and picks them both up, cuddling them closely.

"Shh...shhh... it'll be okay. Shh shh shh. It's alright. I gotcha." the woman rocks the children up and

down, trying to sooth them.

A woman with short, jet-black hair runs over.

"Are they okay?! Are you hurt?!" the mystery woman ask, taut with concern.

"I think so. Do you know these kids?" the cashier asks.

"Not really. We're their new neighbors."

Gerard glances over, and sees the young boy he saw earlier, standing by the restaurant door.

"Can you please take them to the hospital, to get checked out? The police will be here soon and they

don't deserve to see that." says the cashier.

"Of course!" the neighbor says, grabbing both of the boys from the cashier.

She pulls them closely, grabbing her own son's hand, and slowly walking out.

Just before he falls asleep on her shoulder, Gerard glances over to see police inspecting around his

mother. Things weren't okay. Things had never been okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *dodges various flying objects*  
> I'll try to put some Gee/Frankie cuteness in the next chapter. :P  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhgghh, more sadness. Small Frankie/Gerard cuteness! :)

Mrs. Iero, the neighbor lady, takes the boys back to her trailer, after a visit to the hospital. Both boys were okay, physically at least. Little Gerard hadn't made a sound since they'd left the resturant.

At the home, Mrs. Iero set the boys up in her son's room. All through that day, police came back and forth to the small, run-down trailer. Baby Mikey sat on the floor, drinking apple juice and playing with blocks. His older brother, however, sat on the couch, next to his new roomate, apparantly named Frankie, and tried to stay quiet while all the other kid was doing was trying to start a conversation.

"It's okay if you wanna cry. I can't imagine what it'd be like to lose my dad." Frankie says.

"Shut up. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not a girl." Gerard finally speaks up.

"My mom says crying isn't just for girls. She says it's okay if boys cry to-"

"Well, I don't want to cry! I want to leave this stupid trailer and go home. With my mom alive." Gerard replies, smugly.

Silence covered the two like a blanket.

Eventually, Mrs. Iero came back in and escorted the boys off to bed, so she could speak with the police officers.

Once the boys were snuggly in their beds, Frank spoke up again.

"All I'm saying is, I think you should talk about your feelings."

Gerard groaned in frustration, before turning over to face the five-year-old on the other side of the room.

"I already told you. I don't wanna talk 'bout it, okay? Okay. Goodnight." Gerard said, turning over again.

"It's gonna keep bothering youuu..." Frankie replied, sing-songy.

Gerard turned over once again.

"Shut up! Just...shut...up, okay? I lost my mom today. I could've lost my brother. But, all you seem to care about are my 'feelings' or whatever. So, there you go. Those are my 'feelings'. Now, go to bed wouldja?!"

Gerard finally turned over again, seething with anger as he went to sleep.

Who was this kid, trying to tell him what to do?! He was a kid, just like Gerard. And, he had both his parents. What'd he know?!

This Frank kid knew nothing.

\----------------------------------------PAGE BREAK--------------------------------------

The next morning, a faint thumping and a screaming noise, could be heard through the thin trailer walls.

Gerard turned over, and saw Frankie on the floor, rocking back and forth in the fetal postition, crying.

"Frank, you okay? What's going on?" he asked him.

No answer.

Frankie crawled back under his covers. Gerard tip-toed out of the room, and peeked in the living room.

Mrs. Iero was backed against the wall, a man holding a vase high above her.

"TAKE...IT...BACK!" The man shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! Pl-please don't..." Mrs. Iero whimpered back.

"Hmmm...I don't believe your apology. Let's fix that." The man replied, smugly.

The mystery man raised the vase, Mrs. Iero winced in annticipated pain.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! DON'T HIT HER!" Gerard shouted at the man.

"Who's this kid, 'uh? Did you cheat on me or something?!" The man shouted at Mrs. Iero.

"This kid? Why don't you say that to my face, you big blubber head!" Gerard said, giving the meanest insult the five year old could muster, with confidence.

Suddenly, the man started towards Gerard.

"NO!" Mrs. Iero yelped out.

The man raised the vase, and hit Gerard in the head with it, knocking down the child, and breaking the vase. The mystery man raised his hand, covered in blood, and walked over to Mrs. Iero, punching her, then walking out the door. No sympathy.

Frankie peeked around the hall corner, making sure the man was gone, then ran for his mother and Gerard. The pair were both passed out. Frankie grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Within minutes, an ambulance had arrived, both of them hauled into the vehicle, leaving a shaking Frankie with a hospital worker.

"WAIT!" Frankie yelped, running towards the ambulance.

He hopped inside the vehicle and gave both, his mother and Gerard, a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, guys. So much." He said, looking back and forth at them.

A worker walks up to the vehicle, carting little Frankie out of the vehicle, and handing him to someone in the backseat of a cop car.

He stays curled up in the strangers lap, until they arrive at the police station.

 _"Things are gonna be okay."_ Frankie thought to himself. _"Things have to be okay."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! :) Please review! :D xo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
